1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicator devices for dispensing liquid material, and more particularly to an applicator apparatus for dispensing liquid grout coatings, such as grout sealant, to grout joints in floor tile installations.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of floor tile as a floor covering is well known. In recent years the use of ceramic and clay floor tiles has substantially increased. A typical floor tile installation consists of a plurality of tiles bonded to an underlying subfloor by bonding material, including mortar and grout.
In the typical installation a layer of mortar is applied over the subfloor to be tiled. Next, floor tiles are placed on top of the mortar layer. The tiles are typically spaced relative to one another such that a gap exists between adjacent tiles. Accordingly, the space between the tiles defines the size of the gap, and gap sizes vary depending on the type and style of tile used and the desired spacing of the tiles. Typical gap sizes range from 1/4" to 3/4". Once the mortar sets, thereby fixing the tiles in place, the gaps are filled with grout. Portland cement is the base for most grout and additives are used to produce grout having specific qualities such as color, mildew resistance, hardness, etc. Furthermore, alternate grout substances, such as epoxies and silicone, are sometimes used. The grout substantially fills the gaps and results in the formation of a network of grooves between the tile.
Most grout compounds, however, are porus and thus easily damaged and stained. Therefore, it is common to apply a coat of clear liquid sealant in the grooves between the tiles to protect the underlying grout. In other applications a colored grout sealant may be used. The most common method of applying liquid grout sealant involves a worker dispensing a quantity of liquid grout sealant from a hand held container, such as a squeeze bottle, and brushing the sealant, with a hand held brush, to completely coat the grout groove, thereby requiring the worker to work on his hands and knees. The prior art method of applying grout sealant is time consuming, laborious, and difficult. As a result, the background art reveals attempts to improve upon the grout sealant application methods and devices of the background art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,103, issued to Bauer, III, discloses an applicator apparatus for dispensing a sealant. The device disclosed by Bauer includes a dispensing head having a convex bottom surface which rides on the edges of the tile forming the groove and which includes a sealant dispensing passage having a sealant outlet at the bottom thereof for dispensing sealant into the groove.
The Bauer device, however, includes a number of disadvantages which prevent such a device from gaining wide spread acceptance. For example, since the Bauer device rides along the edges of the tile it is quite possible for the tile to be scratched. Furthermore, the Bauer device merely dispenses liquid sealant through a passage and does not thereafter insure that the dispensed sealant will achieve a uniform coating. Accordingly, there still exists a need for an applicator apparatus for dispensing liquid grout coatings, such as grout sealant, by applying a uniform protective coating over a grout joint.